Should Have Known
by Priestess Genny
Summary: What happens after Bella gets her heart broken again by a different guy. Set after her and Edward broke it off, AKA after he left. Sorry, bad at summaries but still, please read. :) Bella/OC Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephine Myer owns that. All I own is the plot to my story and the OC character. :)**

**Edit: by crazy waterbending miko on 12/29/12  
**

Bella, no rather Isabella now, ran home crying. She was crying for multiple reasons, some of which involved him. The jerk who just showed up in her life. She thought of how he used to call her Bella. She shuddered at the thought and was glad that she could now go by another name. A name that the few people in her life could call her. She entered their... No, her small apartment as she thought about the few people in her life now. With a sigh, Isabella walked into her living room, picked up her journal, and began to write.

_I now know what I have to do. Have you ever had a bad day, then heard the voice of the one you loved and it all just doesn't matter anymore? When you are around him, you just wanted it to stay that way? That feeling you get when you are with him. Everything in the world is right and there aren't any problems? I realized that I have, and I won't let that pass me by. What do you do when the right thing ends up to be the wrong thing, or the other way around? Does it change or does it make it even worse? Personally, I'm trying to figure that out myself. I am lost, not only mentally, but it seems like physically now too. _

_To get to the point, he left me. You know who I mean. You warned me. Said that he was bad for me, that I shouldn't trust his god-like looks or his sweet words. I did anyway. And now, I'm alone. By myself, with no friends or family that will help me since I gave all that up just to be with him. He was my world. That's what I keep telling myself anyway. Who am I kidding, he wasn't... isn't my world... he was my universe... my everything! And he ripped my heart out. He didn't care at all. He just stood there, telling me that he was leaving, while ripping my heart out in the process. That wasn't the worst part of it though. No... the worst of it all was what he told me. When he left, he said that he would call me once he got there so that I could come to meet him. He could get a job, we could find a house, and we could spend forever together. _

_Ha! Who was I kidding. He was lying to my face! And I was just the bimbo airhead that he wanted to screw around with and then leave. He just wanted to make me think that he loved me. But he left me just as fast. He said that he wanted to marry me. That we were going to find our own way in life. That we were going to grow old and grey together. Who was I kidding. _

_I had only known him for four months. Is that enough time to actually know someone? Apparently not. Or especially not in my case. What will I do now? What is there to do? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. My brain is all jumbled up with thoughts of __**what if?**_ _and __**maybe if** **I... **, __but I know that it won't do any good. I just have to deal with it. Like whoever said, I have to take it one day at a time, and just keep dealing with it and moving on. Really though, now that I look back on this whole situation, I really should have known. _

_Now, I know better! Now I am starting to move on. I'm making a life of my own. And I'm proving that he doesn't rule me. That it takes more than a pretty boy and some sweet words to make me believe. Because he is out of my life. And he is never coming back! So, here I am. I'm starting to become stronger, moving on with my life, and looking out for the next pretty boy liar who tries to cross my path and lie to my face. Boy, will they get a surprise! Sometimes I think that I just can't wait for that next challenge. _

And once those words were written down, Isabella set down her journal and smirked as the sun started to set in the background outside of her window. Waiting for the next fool to come along and try to mess up her life. _Oh, boy will they be shocked. The best part of it is_, she thought, _that they won't even know what they're getting into. They're in for a big surprise now! Just wait and see. _

**AN: Thanks for reading my story, I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it to. I would love to hear anything that you have to say since this is my first story that's completed. Please review. :)**_  
_


End file.
